Injured Black Wings
by Yukiasilver
Summary: 4th fic
1. Chapter 1: Remember?

**Anime:** Yami no Matsuei

**Pairing:** Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Muraki x Tsuzuki

**Warnings: **This will include little bit yaoi (rarely), mostly shounen-ai that's why it's better if you're over 13 years old

**Other things: **- This is mark for thoughts, this continues three years after anime's ending (yes, i haven't read manga ')

**Chapter analysis : **First chapter, as you see it's not that long. I just can't make first chapter very long, so this is more like prologue

Chapter 1: Remember?

Tsuzuki opened his eyes. Sun shone straigthly into his amethyst colored eyes. Slowly he rose to sit in bed. His eyes were still little bit blurry and yet he tried to reach clock near his bed. Suddenly door opened and scared by that sudden act he fell from bed. Hisoka looked down at him. He looked little bit annoyed about something. Tsuzuki lifted his head to look Hisoka. Hisoka sighed. "Honestly, you're so clumsy sometimes..." Hisoka said tiredly. Tsuzuki gave him the look. "I'm not clumsy, you just scared me. Have you ever heard about knocking?" "I'm not even going to comment on that!" Hisoka answered with voice of annoyence. Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice this weird tone in Hisoka's voice. Tsuzuki looked through window. Cherry trees were blooming like always. Somehow this sight reminded him of Muraki. He sighed. "It's been three years from that" He said to himself, but it seemed like Hisoka heard that. He didn't say anything, but look in his eyes had changed. Deadly silence had landed to room. Neither of them said nothing. Then silence was broken by Tsuzuki: " You have anything good with you?" Hisoka wasn't very suprised about this guestion. Actually that was very familiar sentence to Hisoka. He shaked his head. Seeing this Tsuzuki looked quite sad. " Don't say we some work to do..." " Hah! How'd you guess that?" Hisoka said. Tsuzuki sighed. " We need to go meeting. So better get ready soon" After saying this Hisoka left the room. Tsuzuki watched as he leaved. Slowly he rose and get his clothes. When he had took his pyjama shirt off he stopped. Again he was thinking about Muraki. - Why i'm thinking him? Get out of my mind, i don't want to remember you - Suddely he flickered. He hadn't notice that he had touched his chest with his right arm. At that moment he also noticed scars on his wrist. Guickly he grapped his watch from desk and put it onto his right wrist. He didn't want to see those scars. Then he remembered that meeting. He had to hurry. Guickly he changed rest of his clothes and then sprinted off from room.

Tsuzuki ran as fast as he could. He knew that he would be late a little bit, but at leats he won't skip this meeting like almost always happened. Guees that was the reason why Hisoka came to wake him up. Finally he arrived to Summons section's door. He was gasping for air. He opened door and entered into room. Calmly he walked forward until he reached another door. Here the meeting was held. He knocked once the door, then entered only to face stare of four person and, of course, one some bird creature. Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki. To him Tsuzuki seemed tired to death, like he haven't slept for years. Still that wasn't what he cared about. " Late again, huh?" Tatsumi spilled out. Tsuzuki noticed sarcassim on his voice. " Hey, at least i didn't skip this one, eh?" Hisoka sighed and answered to Tsuzuki: " Actually we just finished" Tsuzuki almsot fell onto floor. He sniffed. " Don't worry about it" Hisoka said with smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy the situation. "Anyway", Boss said," Tsuzuki you go with Hisoka to Tokyo" Tsuzuki lifted his head: " Tokyo?" " There's been some murders, we think this might be work of serial killer" Watari said with deep voice. Tsuzuki froze. This felt so familiar. - Muraki? Why did you pop into my head again? Are you truly still alive just like Hisoka thought? - Tsuzuki didn't listen anything they said for a moment. He had completly blanked out. When he was finally able to come back to presence he realized that Hisoka was holding his hand. " Come on! Let's go, otherwise we'll miss the train!" Tsuzuki nodded. They both leaved room and walked side by side. " Tsuzuki..." Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. He was about to say something, but Hisoka was faster. " You think this killer might be Muraki?" Tsuzuki looked forward. " I go this feeling that it might be him" Hisoka nodded. " I'm sure it's him. After all i still have these markings" Hisoka said sadly. Tsuzuki knew it wasn't clever to continue this talk. They continued walking towards train station still in silence. Tsuzuki was wondering this case and those weird feelings he got when he remembered Muraki. Was that some message that he might be alive? Or not? These guestions elluded him. After long walk they arrived at the train station. " You ready to do this, partner?" Tsuzuki asked with warm smile on his face. " Yes, partner!" Hisoka anwered with voice full of happines. After they had bought tickets they entered into train which was taking them again into another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone waiting for us

**Chapter analysis: **I seriously can't write long chapters, guess this is just good lenght for these ' I like this chapter

Chapter 2: Someone waiting for us

There was deep silence between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Neither of them said a word only sound was Tsuzuki's eating. It was getting on Hisoka's nerves, but somehow he able to live it. But after short moment Hisoka couldn't stand it anymore: " Tsuzuki-san try to eat without sound. That's discusting!" Tsuzuki blinked his eyes. He was amazed from Hisoka's sudden outburst. He stopped eating and looked Hisoka into eyes. " I'm sorry if that bothered you" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was frozen. It took him while to think something to say. " It's not that... i didn't mean it that way..." Hisoka was finally able to open his mouth. He looked at his feet trying to avoid Tsuzuki's happy face. " What's with you, Hisoka? I thought teenagers always have something to say" Hisoka lifted his head and looked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was smiling at him. Hisoka blushed and didn't say anything. Tsuzuki looked through window. He was in deep thought and didn't notice that Hisoka rose and left his seat and went somewhere. Tsuzuki was looking at sky. - I don't think it can be he, it's not just possible... - Tsuzuki turned to look at where Hisoka had sat just a moment ago. " Hi-" Tsuzuki saw that there was no one sitting there. He rose and looked around him. - He must have went to another car - Guickly he crapped his coat and passed to other car. Tsuzuki entered into next car and to his suprise he saw Hisoka standing there, looking through window. Tsuzuki smiled little bit when seeing this young boy. Hisoka didn't notice Tsuzuki until he was standing next to him. " What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki said with voice that Hisoka had never heard. It sounded like they were playing hide-and-seek and he had just founded him from good hideout. Hisoka blushed again. " I... I just wanted to be alone for a moment" Hisoka turned to look Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked down. " If you wanted to be alone... you could've said that to me... that you don't want to be with me" Tsuzuki answered sounding depressed. he turned around and went back to his car. Hisoka was left standing alone. - Tsuzuki, i didn't mean it that way - Hisoka hit his hand with his full strenght onto wall. - Stupid Hisoka! You shouldn't have said that in first place and why didn't you stop him from leaving?! - Hisoka felt angry for himself. - I was the one who stopped him from killing himself so why i'm acting like this towards him? - He turned towards window again and placed forehead and left hand onto window's cold surface. He sighed deeply. Then he took his forehead and hand of from window and started to walk back to car where Tsuzuki was.

Hisoka's eyes widened. First thing he saw from Tsuzuki was blood on his right wrist. Hisoka knew clearly what he had just done. Tsuzuki hadn't notice him. Hisoka came to hug Tsuzuki. That was when Tsuzuki noticed him. Hisoka had few tears in his eyes. " Tsuzuki! You said you won't do that never again!" Hisoka almost shouted. Tsuzuki looked at him. " I'm sorry about what i said!" Tsuzki placed his left hand onto Hisoka's head. " I've already forgiven you" Tsuzuki said with smile on his face. " Then why...?" Tsuzuki looked away from Hisoka. " I don't know... I'm not sure..." Hisoka looked angrily at Tsuzuki. " Well, may as it be, you have to promise that you won't never do that again! No matter what" Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka. Hisoka's angry eyes turned into eyes full of worry and concern. Tsuzuki looked softly at those eyes. " I promise" Hisoka took his arms off from Tsuzuki and went back to sit. " Let's forget about that. We have to start thinking this case since we arrive to Tokyo" Hisoka nodded. Rest of the journey they talked about case and if it was possible that Muraki would be still alive. Soon they arrived to Tokyo.

When they came off from train they didn't notice that someone was watching them from shadows. That person had short platium blond hair and different sized eyes, smaller with silver and bigger with ice cold blue color. He was wearing completly white outfit. He had smirk on his face when he watched those two. " So, you've finally arrived? I was sure they would sent you two. Finally all this waiting paid of " Then he turned around and then disappeared.


End file.
